Henry and June in Action (TV Series)
Henry and June in action is an American animated television series produced by nickelodeon animation studio and in association with FremantleMedia Kids & Family, House of Cool, and Flying Mallet Studios, coming on nicktoons, with episodes filming at milton Keynes. Starring Henry and June from KaBlam. With Dawn, Hector, and the offbeats. Featuring linda and the adidas brothers. Update! It will be released on October 11th 2018. Episodes Series 1: Pilot, Henry and June on the roll, Rock on henry and june, prom party, the kids music concert, how i spent my seaview vacation, the strong language, violence, sexual, mature and flashing images film festival, classic henry and june, and the arcade with games, bowling and pool, broadway baby!, living las vegas, the singing daffodil, have fun, will travel, the britannia pier tour, yes the rule is the rule Series 2: Henry and June rules the World, Henry and June in Hopscope, the boys and girls rules, Henry and June's excelling adventure, Henry and June vs. the Little Punkers, June's popular friends, Henry's singing competition, the singing gives my crazy, awesome hits, the super music juke box Series 3: The best people songs ever, Music are funny, no crime but rhyme, Henry and June the power begins, How we swim in the fountain at centre MK, Henry and June the superhero, Henry and June saves the day, Henry and June the hall monitor, Henry and June can do pranks Series 4: The kids will go to School, Dogs and Cats are cute, Birthday party, Henry and June sings the Cbeebies wash song, the groups of the members, kids rules villians drools, impossible to take a nap with frogs, we are the champions, we all win the game show Series 5: You rule the world, thank you for everything, you've done it again, sweet like perfume, journey of a deparment store, very possible you had sun, wow that was delicious, I'm a fan of you H&J, around MK train station, flying on a airway or driving on a railway since 1990, Duo in a super happy preforming show Series 6: a poor shaving performance, we hate alex Minudaka!, we know the gang are back, the red juice bottle, it's got to be purrrfect, Henry and June in action: the movie, can't stop dancing, beat of the drums, let's go round, swimming in the pond, best song of the world Series 7: billing aquadrone tour, candy girl of tropical paradise, secret club vs team PE, Smoking's not OK!, Scratch and Grounder get lost!, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 1: Henry the penguin, Dancer Boy and Girl Part 2: June the ballerina, Never Smile for a crocodile song, flying and surfing since 1996 Series 8: friendship club, star is born, steal their style, reputation of the name of cadbury sponsoring corrie, H and J on bite size, pop duo for a day at the festival, the H & J celebrity special, gift of a paddling pool in a very hot day, enjoy the ride on bumper cars, put the X in the Xscape, welcome to the what a wonderful day adventure, rising damped, squeaking toys are so cuddley, scenes some younger children may find scary like itv Series 9: wicksteed adventure, a big step, someone's singing the CBeebies wash song in the pool, road to the multi-universe, the adventures of H&J's project, Babies are cute and cuddle, who you gonna call, the kablammies!, kablam is the best Series 10: There's nowhere to be afraid, shoping is more excited, doing chores is fun, bathtubs are way better than mud, no copy discs allowed, we hate the bad reports, what if H&J was in the tub shower?, jumping in the pool part 1, jumping in the pool part 2, college students field trip, mind for a change Series 11: a massage, gonna walk like an eygptian, western saloon, The new students, who got the musical memories?, Give regards to the duo, Are we happy now?, H&J spots a rainbow, a camping holiday at weymouth, Henry and June's underwater adventure, tiki a go go, total hector and dawn, kablam hosts like us, real life in the state, everybody say cheese Series 12: the H and J halloween special, the H&J Eurovision song contest edition, slumber party, H&J meets sarah west, holiday in golden sands, H&J will be the citizens of America, calling all henry and junes, star kablam, what if henry and june become invisible?, get out of here kim jong u n, Best duo of the year, stop no fighting at the Xscape Series 13: A production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the aqua ocean part 1, a production of henry and june preforms the CBeebies wash song in the aqua ocean part 2, party in the park, next big step in the next chapter in your live, the H&J Leavers special, singing and dancing around the Grosvenor centre Series 14: The best of the h&j collect features, the behind the scenes of h&j, june and the singer girls, henry the best star guy, the h&j world war special, H&J sings the jazz music, henry and june vs. evil versions of them, June's magical wand, H&J grounds Cojo, A Henry and June thanksgiving day special, The dream vs the nightmare Series 15: Friday the 13th is scary, School's out part 1: last day of school, School's out part 2: going to summer camp, School's out part 3: a vacation in weymouth, the H&J sports day games, H&J rocks, campout in frontier centre with the year seven girls from surbtion, whitemoor tour, what a wonderful day, it's a mad mad mad mad betty anne Series 16: singing the CBeebies wash song for people's punishment, the candy store, preforming arts school, the rip off characters, Philippines, iran, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Syria, and north korea sucks, What if H&J transforms into animals and insects?, doing a pole dance, having a wash in underwater, school nights Series 17: Henry and June sings on the dawn and hector show, linda, the very proud pathetic girl, adventures on a birthday scrapbook, royal party part 1, royal party part 2, H&J the preformance of the kablam music, the H&J new year extravaganza, what if henry and june goes skinny dipping half naked? Series 18: Henry and June the movie star, what if H&J turns into statues?, what if H&J turns into statues part 2?, the villians sucks again, what if henry and june teaches students?, what if henry and june teaches students part 2?: a field trip, what if henry and june teaches students part 3: a end of day, Henry and June: dance like you danced on wii, why must i be a tennis player in love, what if H&J played in the tub? What if H&J played in the tub part 2? Series 19: what will H&J get their body painted? What will H&J get their body painted part 2? Series 20: Series 21: Series 22: Series 23: Series 24: Series 25: Series 26: Series 27: Series 28: Series 29: Series 30: